The present invention generally relates to a system for monitoring formation of deposits in systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a quartz crystal microbalance (QCM) monitor to monitor deposition rate and amount in flowing industrial waters and the like, and can further be adapted for use as a system and a method for determining the effect of biocides or other non-toxic treatments on biofilm formation as well as the effect of antiscalants on scale deposition. Still further, the invention relates to real time measurement of the efficacy of scale control compounds in process water streams and controlling chemical feed pump rates as a function of the scale control compounds, particularly in process water streams.
It is, of course, generally known to monitor the effect of chemical treatments, such as biocides or antiscalants, against the planktonic population of industrial waters, such as, for example, by population kill studies. However, no systems are known for monitoring the effect of treatment chemicals against sessile microorganisms. It is, however, the sessile population that causes the fouling problems.
Standard methods only indirectly give information about the fouling populations giving rise to the fouling problems. Traditional methods for measuring the rate and quantity of scale deposition require the use of coupons directly immersed into the process stream. This prevents the rates to be measured in real time and delays the response time in which to effect the process stream when fouling occurs.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved system and method for measuring the rate of scale deposition in a flowing stream wherein the monitoring occurs in real time. Moreover, a need exists for an improved system and method that measures in real time the efficacy of scale control compounds in process water streams and controls chemical feed pump rates as a function of the scale, control efficacy, particularly for process water streams.